


Locked

by lightvich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightvich/pseuds/lightvich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mickey, relax. Just let me hold your hand, just this once.”<br/>Mickey sighed, forcing himself to relax, and just focusing on his tight grip on Ian’s hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after 4x11.

“C'mon Mick, let’s go home.” Ian said, after planting a light kiss on the other man’s head.  
They both started walking towards the Gallagher house, their shoulders brushing, along with their hands.  
Feeling particularly confident, Ian slowly twined his fingers with Mickey’s, expecting the reaction that, indeed, he got.  
“Gallagher what the fuck are you doing?”  
“Trying to hold your hand” Ian replied simply, smiling.  
He knew Mickey was torn, he could feel he was tense, even if their main problem was gone, at least for the moment.  
“Mickey, relax. Just let me hold your hand, just this once.”  
Mickey sighed, forcing himself to relax, and just focusing on his tight grip on Ian’s hand.

***

When they got home, they went straight to the shower, to remove all the blood, now dried, from their faces, hair, hands.  
Mickey stepped first into the shower, letting warm water run over him, taking away the hurt he felt that night and leaving him with a sense of freedom, that could only grow when he felt Ian’s strong arms wrapping around him, then moving to his shoulders, slowly rubbing them, then proceding to wash his hair.  
He then did the same for Ian, standing a bit on his tiptoes, and eventually placing his hands on the other man’s chest, looking right into his deep green eyes.  
Ian’s hands travelled down Mickey’s chest, then settled on his hips, but as he started moving them towards Mickey’s ass, the dark-haired boy stopped him, grabbing his hands, shook his head lightly and murmured “let’s just go to bed, okay?”  
Ian’s eyes softened hearing his boyfriend’s request, nodding, then brushing his lips on Mickey’s, in the ghost of a kiss.  
Still holding each other’s hands they made their way to Ian’s bedroom, both falling onto the bed, Ian spooning Mickey, their hands still locked resting on Mickey’s stomach.


End file.
